Un cauchemar flottant
by Mine de Crayon
Summary: Kate, Rick, Javier, Lanie, Ryan et Jenny décident de partir en croisière mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que ce ne sera pas le voyage idyllique qu'ils attendaient.
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**Chapitre 1**

**Prologue**

Le soir où tout cela avait commencé, Rick avait invité ses amis du poste au Old Haunt. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table et discutaient joyeusement quand Rick dit :

-Mes chers amis, j'ai quelques extrêmement bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer.

-Qu'est-ce que sont ces bonnes nouvelles ? Demanda Jenny, la femme de Kévin.

-Donc, expliqua Kate, pour notre dixième anniversaire de mariage, nous avons pris la décision d'organiser quelque chose de spécial avec nos amis. C'est un évènement spécial et on voulait le célébrer de la manière la plus adaptée possible. Il se trouve que Rick a été invité à faire une tournée de dédicace toute spéciale. En effet, il a été invité à une croisière promotionnelle dans les Caraïbes. De ce fait, on a décidé de profiter de l'occasion puisque c'est proche de notre anniversaire de mariage et on a pris la décision de vous inviter tous.

-Merci beaucoup les amis, dit joyeusement Lanie, mais je me sentirais mal si vous payiez nos vacances et avec Javier, avec le prêt de la maison et les enfants, on n'a plus trop les moyens pour ce genre de voyages à l'heure actuelle.

Javier et Lanie finirent par se marier et plus tard donnèrent naissance à un petit garçon nommé Pablo qui avait le même âge que Johanna Beckett et à une petite fille, Nina, qui avait le même âge que les deux jumeaux de Rick et de Kate.

-Je comprends tout à fait, éclaircit Rick, mais pour tout vous dire, on a conclu un accord avec la compagnie de croisière. Je participe à des séances de dédicaces et des conférences sur le bateau et en échange, ils nous offrent pour la semaine la plus grande suite. Cette suite de haut luxe se compose de quatre grandes chambres, d'un dortoir où pourront dormir les enfants, de quatre salles de bain et d'un grand salon-salle à manger.

-Ça a l'air d'être les meilleures vacances de tous les temps, dit Jenny. Quand sommes-nous censés partir ?

-Dans deux mois. Répondit Kate. L'avantage, c'est que je connais plutôt bien votre patronne et je sais qu'elle vous accordera des congés à ce moment-là.

Les couples se regardèrent chacun mutuellement dans les yeux pour que chacun puisse donner son approbation à l'autre.

-C'est accepté de notre côté, dit Javier en souriant. Cela promet d'être des vacances mémorables.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un voyage de rêve

**Chapitre 2**

**Un voyage de rêve**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les amis avaient embarqué à bord du paquebot « Le Dauphin », un magnifique vaisseau où tout transpirait le luxe, le charme et l'élégance. Dans ce navire, il y avait tout ce dont on pouvait rêver pour des vacances parfaites : des copains pour les enfants, des spas ou des piscines pour se détendre, des casinos pour y dépenser sans compter ou des boîtes de nuit pour faire la fête.

En outre, ils avaient été installés dans une merveilleuse suite, la plus grande et la plus magnifique du navire. En entrant dans la suite, on arrivait dans une immense pièce donnant sur l'océan avec un grand salon et une grande table en marbre. C'est sur cette table qu'ils profitaient des délicieux plats cuisinés pour eux par les chefs du bateau. Les chambres se trouvaient autour de cette pièce avec dans chacune d'elles, une vue sur l'océan.

Le soir du deuxième jour à bord, Richard et Javier étaient installés sur la terrasse au bord de l'océan et savouraient une bière après le dîner. Ils observaient tous deux sans dire un mot l'étendue silencieuse qui se répandait sous leurs pieds.

-Tu sais, fit remarquer Javier, l'océan et son immensité m'ont toujours fait peur. Quand j'étais enfant, avec ma mère, on allait tous les ans en Californie l'été. Chaque fois, je restais sur la plage pendant des heures sans oser mettre un orteil à l'eau tellement j'avais peur d'être avalé par les bras de l'océan.

-Il y a toujours quelque chose d'un peu effrayant dans l'océan, expliqua Rick, mais tu sais, je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr sur cet océan que ce navire actuellement.

-Je suis d'accord !

-De manière objective, je pense qu'on peut dire que même si une guerre se déclarait, ces vacances resteraient parfaites. Néanmoins, on est tous de même confrontés à un risque majeur dans la mesure où demain, on est vendredi 13. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté pourquoi le vendredi 13 est un jour qu'on dit maudit ?

-Non mais ça m'intéresse !

-Il y a bien longtemps, existait l'ordre du Temple. C'était un ordre religieux et militaire issu de la chevalerie chrétienne du Moyen Âge, dont les membres sont appelés les Templiers. Après la perte définitive de la Terre sainte consécutive au siège de Saint-Jean-D'acre de 1291, l'ordre fut victime de la lutte entre la papauté et le roi de France, Philippe le Bel. L'idée de détruire l'ordre du Temple était déjà présente dans l'esprit du roi Philippe IV le Bel, mais ce dernier manquait de preuves et d'aveux afin d'entamer une procédure. Or, un jour, le grand policier du royaume de France recueillit les aveux d'un templier condamné à mort qui lui avoua le reniement du Christ, les pratiques obscènes des rites d'entrée dans l'ordre et la sodomie. De ce fait, au matin du vendredi 13 octobre 1307, tous les templiers du royaume furent arrêtés.

Quand Kate entendit cela, elle sortit sa tête par la fenêtre afin d'interpeller son compagnon et son collègue.

-Rick, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de disserter sur l'histoire du vendredi 13 et pourrais-tu venir rejoindre ta femme au lit ? Javier, je crois que Lanie t'attend aussi.

Le lendemain matin, quand ils se réveillèrent, Javier et Kate décidèrent d'aller faire un jogging sur le pont du bateau. Ils firent quelques tours du bateau avant d'aller dans la salle de sport pour y soulever quelques kilos de fonte.

Après avoir fini leur sport du matin, les deux policiers regagnèrent leur suite où le reste du groupe était installé pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

-Comment s'est passé votre jogging ? Demanda Alexis

-Plutôt bien ! Répondit Javier

-Alors, questionna Alexis, est-ce que savez ce qui est prévu aujourd'hui sur le bateau ?

-Selon le programme, lut Jenny en prenant la brochure du voyage, il y a un spectacle de magie ce soir au théâtre mais je ne vois rien de prévu pendant la journée. Du coup, je propose une journée tranquille à lambiner autour de la piscine.

-J'approuve complètement cette idée, répondit joyeusement Lanie.

Enchantés par la journée qui commençait, les amis allèrent vers la piscine pour savourer la douceur du soleil des Caraïbes et la Dolce Vita que ce magnifique bateau leur apportait.

À la fin de la journée, Rick et Kate décidèrent d'inviter leurs enfants à dîner dans le restaurant gastronomique pour leur permettre de se réunir en famille.

Kate était toujours infiniment heureuse dans ces moments-là. Son regard se posait sur ses fils, sa fille Johanna, sa belle-fille Alexis qui avec le temps était devenue comme sa fille, son mari, leurs sourires, en un mot, leur bonheur.

Tandis qu'ils dînaient, ils virent le capitaine du paquebot s'approcher de leur table. L'homme se promenait entre les tables du restaurant. Il les salua :

-Bonsoir, monsieur Castle ! Nous sommes vraiment très honorés de vous compter parmi les membres de ce bateau. J'espère que vous êtes satisfait de votre suite !

-Merci capitaine, répondit Castle, notre suite est un vrai chef-d'œuvre. C'est le plus bel endroit où j'ai dormi de toute ma vie.

-Je suis ravi d'entendre que cette suite vous satisfait, dit le capitaine en regardant sa montre, puisque c'est un petit peu l'apogée du savoir-faire de notre compagnie. Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec vous longtemps. Je dois aller au poste de pilotage. Nous sommes presque à Porto Rico et selon la tradition, nous allons devoir faire une manœuvre assez complexe appelée la révérence.

-Pourriez-vous nous expliquer en quoi consiste cette manœuvre ? Demanda Alexis

-C'est plutôt simple, expliqua le capitaine, à vrai dire. Normalement, quand un paquebot arrive à proximité d'une île, il est d'usage de s'approcher au maximum de la côte dans le but de saluer les habitants de l'île.

Après le dîner, ils rejoignirent le reste de leurs amis et tous ensemble ils se rendirent au théâtre pour voir le spectacle de magie. Le spectacle commença. Les enfants étaient tous émerveillés par ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux quand soudain l'un des rideaux du rideau rouge du théâtre bascula d'une manière étrange.

-Ça fait partie du spectacle, le fait que le rideau soit comme ça ? Demanda Pablo, le fils de Javier et Lanie

-Je ne crois pas ! Répondit son père


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'accident

**Chapitre 3**

**L'accident**

_Quelques instants avant l'impact_

Au poste de pilotage, le capitaine Louis Mathieu était concentré. Il était focalisé sur la manœuvre qu'il était en train de réaliser.

Malgré son jeune âge, le capitaine était déjà un navigateur expérimenté. Il était né en France et avait étudié dans la plus prestigieuse école de marine du pays. Peu de temps après, il a été recruté par la compagnie maritime qui possédait le navire de croisière. Il avait gravi tous les échelons de la hiérarchie de l'entreprise jusqu'à ce que trois ans auparavant, il prenne la responsabilité du navire amiral de l'entreprise.

Néanmoins, ce soir-là, malgré sa grande expérience de pilotage, il fit une erreur. En effet, en essayant de faire une révérence le plus près possible de la côte, il n'a pas remarqué qu'il avait heurté une roche qui avait percé la coque sur près de sept mètres.

Tous les marins ressentirent un fort impact puis ils remarquèrent que le bateau avait commencé à se pencher du côté où l'impact s'est produit. Le capitaine fut rapidement rejoint par son adjoint, un de ses compatriotes nommé Olivier Marc.

-Capitaine, dit l'adjoint d'une voix paniquée à cause de ce qui se passait, comment sommes-nous supposés faire pour faire face à de telles situations ?

-Olivier, pouvez-vous contrôler la sévérité des dégâts causés par l'impact ?

Le jeune matelot passa un appel au responsable de la maintenance du bateau, échangea quelques mots avec lui puis revint vers le capitaine.

-Manifestement, il n'y a que deux cales dans lesquelles il y a de l'eau. Normalement, avec deux cales, on devrait arriver à continuer à naviguer sans trop de difficultés. Cependant, le chef de l'entretien m'a dit que nous devrions appeler les garde-côtes pour les tenir au courant de la situation. Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'à cause de l'accident, il n'y a plus d'électricité dans le bateau.

-Ne fais pas ça, Olivier ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je m'en occupe !

-Capitaine, déclaré le jeune matelot en composant le numéro des gardes-côtes, il est de notre devoir d'assurer la sécurité des passagers du bateau. Quoi qu'il en soit, le chef de l'entretien leur a signalé qu'il y avait eu un accident dans le bateau et je vais en avertir les passagers.

-Olivier, réagit le capitaine en haussant la voix sur son adjoint, je suis ton supérieur et je te rappelle que ce bateau est sous ma protection. À partir de maintenant, nous devons gérer la crise. D'abord, je veux que tu fasses passer un message aux passagers. Dis-leur que nous avons un problème d'électricité sur lequel notre équipe de maintenance travaille actuellement. Deuxièmement, je veux que tu dises aux passagers de retourner dans leur chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on règle ce problème.

-Monsieur, je ne peux pas leur dire ça ! C'est un foutu mensonge, monsieur !

-Olivier, tu pourras me donner ton avis sur les décisions que je prends une fois que tu auras mon expérience et mon poste. Avant que tu ne les aies, il y a juste une chose que tu peux faire maintenant : ferme-la et fais ce que je t'ordonne de faire.

-Très bien, capitaine.

* * *

De l'autre côté du navire, dès que le courant fut coupé, tous les spectateurs quittèrent en trombe le théâtre. Ce fut une sacrée cohue que de sortir, les adultes avaient tous saisi un des enfants pour qu'ils ne soient pas avalés par la vague humaine.

Quand ils furent tous sortis de la salle, Javier qui restait pour le moment silencieux sur ce qui se passait retourna avec Ryan dans la suite pour prendre des gilets de ce temps, les autres adultes décidèrent de rester avec les enfants afin de ne pas les affoler.

Quand les deux policiers revinrent auprès de leurs amis, ils mirent les gilets sur leurs enfants et immédiatement après, Kate décida de s'isoler avec Javier pour voir s'il avait des informations supplémentaires :

-On a reçu des messages disant que c'était un simple problème électrique, mais ça me semble un peu étrange. Tu as réussi à obtenir plus d'informations ?

-Tu sais, quand j'étais membre des Forces spéciales, nous avons eu des formations approfondies consacrées aux interventions maritimes. Du coup, je peux te dire avec certitude que je sais plus qu'un simple problème électrique. Nous avons probablement été heurtés par un objet sur le côté de la coque.

-Tu sais ce qu'on va devoir faire ?

-C'est plutôt simple. D'abord, il va falloir rester très calme. Ensuite, on devra rassurer le plus possible les enfants. Normalement, si l'abandon d'un navire n'a pas déjà été ordonné, cela signifie que la navigation peut continuer à s'effectuer. On ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de tout ça. Ce bateau n'est pas le Titanic ! Normalement, il y a tout ce dont vous avez besoin en termes de canots de sauvetage et dans le pire des cas, nous ne sommes pas loin de la côte et nous pouvons toujours sauter dans l'eau.

* * *

Le commandant de bord songeait à la situation tout en contemplant l'horizon quand son assistant accourut vers lui :

-Capitaine, nous avons un gros problème. Je viens de recevoir un appel téléphonique du chef de la maintenance. Apparemment, il avait tort. Il y a de l'eau dans trois cales. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ?

Le capitaine resta silencieux, son regard voguant dans le paysage qui coulait sous ses yeux.

-Capitaine, nous avons besoin que vous preniez une décision !

-Très bien, déclara le capitaine en fermant les yeux comme pour éviter de faire face à la réalité, j'ordonne d'abandonner le navire. Préparez les canots de sauvetage !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Abandon de navire**

En entendant sur les hauts-parleurs les mots "Abandon de navire", tous les passagers virèrent au blanc. Les employés du navire s'efforcèrent d'apaiser les passagers afin qu'ils respectent tous la règle voulant que les femmes et les enfants passent en premier sur les canots de sauvetage.

Les enfants du groupe d'amis ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. En effet, ils commençaient à paniquer. Javier les rassembla autour de lui avant de leur expliquer ce dont il avait déjà parlé à Kate. Peu de temps après, il décida de les prendre par la main pour les installer dans le canot de sauvetage qui se trouvait juste derrière eux.

Les enfants montèrent tous dans le canot de sauvetage, mais ils se rendirent tous compte aussitôt qu'il n'y aurait pas de place pour tous. En effet, il n'y avait pas de place pour Javier et Castle qui furent les derniers à entrer dans l'embarcation de sauvetage.

-Vous savez, dit Javier, vous devriez monter à bord de ce canot. Ne t'inquiète pas, on prendra le prochain canot de sauvetage et on se retrouvera sur la plage.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de se séparer, répondit Kate. Je pense qu'on devrait toujours rester ensemble. Ce serait plus sûr pour tous de procèder de cette manière là !

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, dit Rick pour essayer de réconforter sa femme, on va prendre le prochain canot. Nous serons réunis et ensemble avant même que vous ne vous demandiez où je suis, et nous pourrons reprendre nos vacances.

-Kate, continua Javier, tu es ma petite sœur et une de mes meilleures amies. Je te promets que tout ira bien pour nous deux et même s'il y avait le moindre risque pour moi ou pour ton mari, je te rappelle que j'étais dans les Forces Spéciales donc tout va bien se passer.

-Bon, conclut Kate, très bien ! Je vous verrai tous les deux sur la plage et je veux que vous fassiez attention. Rick, je t'aime et nos enfants t'aiment aussi ! C'est la même chose pour Lanie, Javier.

Le romancier serra sa femme et ses enfants dans ses bras, puis Javier et Rick regardèrent les autres membres dans leur canot de sauvetage pendant qu'ils descendaient sur le côté du bateau et s'éloignaient dans l'obscurité.

Directement, les deux hommes décidèrent de commencer à chercher un canot dans lequel ils pourraient embarquer. Le pont était déjà presque déchargé, après avoir été évidé par tous les bateaux en route vers la rive. C'est à ce moment que l'un des employés du paquebot de croisière les approcha et commença à parler avec eux.

-Quelle soirée ! Je ne suis pas censé vous le dire, mais vous savez, il s'avère que ce bateau est en fin de compte un cauchemar flottant. Le capitaine est parti dès qu'il a annoncé l'abandon du bateau et nous sommes tous seuls ce soir. De plus, nous venons d'apprendre que le capitaine pensait qu'il était intelligent de considérer de simples flotteurs en plastique comme de véritables canots de sauvetage solides.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Javier

-C'est simple, expliqua le marin, cela signifie simplement qu'il n'y aura pas de canots de sauvetage pour tout le monde. Par conséquent, parce que vous êtes des hommes en bonne santé et en forme, je dois vous informer que vous ne pouvez probablement pas descendre du bateau à bord d'un bateau.

Les deux hommes réalisèrent alors en une fraction de seconde que la seule solution pour quitter le navire serait de sauter et de nager.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Un retour à la normal ?**_

Après quelques minutes à naviguer dans la nuit noire, les passagers du canot de sauvetage débarquèrent sur la plage. Ils furent rapidement accueillis à terre par deux employés du paquebot de croisière, puis guidés jusqu'à un petit restaurant au bord de l'eau qui donna des cafés pour les adultes et du chocolat chaud pour les enfants. La plupart des passagers du navire étaient déjà rassemblés près du restaurant.

Alexis alla voir un employé du bateau pour lui demander s'il savait quand les autres passagers arriveraient. Il lui répondit aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations à ce sujet. Il lui dit également que s'ils voulaient se reposer au lieu d'attendre en bord de mer l'arrivée de leurs proches, la compagnie propriétaire du bateau avait loué un hôtel entier pour ses clients. Alexis retourna vers le reste du groupe pour qu'ils puissent décider ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

-Jenny et Ryan, demanda Lanie à ses amis, ça te dérange d'aller à l'hôtel avec les enfants ? Kate, Alexis et moi allons probablement attendre ici ! Ce serait mieux pour les enfants de se mettre au lit ! La journée a été longue et bien remplie !

-Non ça ne nous dérange, accepta Kévin, c'est la moindre chose qu'on puisse faire !

-Je veux rester avec vous, protesta Johanna, je suis grande maintenant et je suis pas du tout fatiguée. Je veux attendre papa et tonton Javier avec vous. Je veux être là quand ils arriveront, sinon je ne pourrai pas dormir.

-Très bien ma chérie, consentit Lanie après avoir échangé un regard avec sa meilleure amie, tu peux rester avec nous ! Cependant, les garçons, vous allez avec oncle Kevin. On se retrouve à l'hôtel dès qu'on récupère Javier et Rick.

* * *

A bord du paquebot, Javier et Rick avaient rapidement pris la décision de traverser le bateau pour sauter du côté qui se trouvait le plus près de la mer. Néanmoins, la traversée fut plus compliquée que prévu. Ceci était dû au fait que le bateau était en train de basculer de manière significative. De plus, comme le bateau s'inclinait, de nombreux objets étaient tombés au sol.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans la salle à manger, Rick tomba à cause d'une flaque d'huile sur le sol. Quand il se releva, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était gravement coupé la jambe. En effet, il était tombé sur un couteau de service tranchant.

-Javier, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je suis tombé et me suis coupé la jambe.

-Attends Rick, j'arrive ! Dit Javier avant d'accourir vers son ami et de regarder la blessure. La situation était déjà loin d'être parfaite, mais elle devient maintenant un véritable défi ! Néanmoins, nous allons devoir aller rapidement vers la terrasse. Nous devons te faire soigner le plus vite possible !

Javier prit son ami sous le bras et les deux hommes parvinrent rapidement à atteindre le bord du bateau, mais avant qu'ils ne sautent, Javier décida de briefer son ami.

-On va pas pouvoir parler beaucoup à partir du moment où on sera dans l'eau donc je veux que tu fasses exactement ce que je dis : tu sautes en premier et dès que tu es dans l'eau, tu ne te poses plus de questions et tu nages ! Ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu es blessé, je serai toujours derrière toi et si tu as des problèmes, je te prendrai sur mon dos.

L'écrivain acquiesça d'un signe de tête aux instructions de son ami, franchit la barrière et se jeta à l'eau. Il avait sauté d'un des ponts inférieurs du bateau, la chute ne fut donc pas longue. Lorsqu'il atterrit dans l'eau, il regarda derrière lui et vit directement que la cheminée du bateau allait se détacher et tomber. Il cria alors à Javier de sauter rapidement ce que le policier fit, et les deux hommes nagèrent rapidement pour essayer de se mettre en sécurité.

* * *

Kate et Alexis étaient en train de se renseigner sur les canots de sauvetage qui allaient arriver quand Lanie se précipita vers elles et leur dit :

-Les filles, regardez : la cheminée est en train de tomber.

-Oh putain de merde, dit Kate, en plus j'ai des mauvaises nouvelles : nous avons parlé à un des employés du bateau et en fin de compte, il n'y avait pas assez de bateau, alors ils ont probablement sauté dans l'eau et sont retournés sur l'île à la nage.

-Kate, dit Lanie pour rassurer sa meilleure amie et la jeune rouquine, ne t'inquiète pas parce que tout va bien se passer. Je te rappelle que Javier a été entraîné à des situations bien pires au sein des Forces Spéciales, alors pour lui, revenir d'un bateau de croisière à la nage, c'est comme prendre son petit déjeuner. Tout ira bien et vous retrouverez Rick, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Les trois jeunes s'installèrent sur la plage et malgré le sourire qu'elles affichaient toutes les trois, la peur commençait à monter en elles. Ils attendirent longtemps jusqu'à ce que, dans l'obscurité, ils voient Javier tenir Rick sous son bras.

Quand elles les virent, elles prirent une seconde pour réaliser, puis se précipitèrent vers leurs hommes. Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel pour rejoindre le reste du groupe et tous promirent que la prochaine fois qu'il partirait en vacances, ils resteraient sur la terre ferme.


End file.
